guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue
Hooray Clean page! oops. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : *Shakes fist angrily at evil pink archive box* -- (T/ 22:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Unclean with that spam. And this spam. And generally, every spam. A clean talk page is a myth, anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Meh, blank talk pages make a person look unpopular... Overly full talk pages make a person look like they have no life... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said you would upload a sexier pic, Hop to it! The end of pic uploading is in 5 hours!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Woah! Since when did compare revisions have underlines and strikethroughs, and how can I change it back? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::And then theres people with non-talk-y talk pages. How would they look like? Disordered? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Giga, I'll do it when I get back to campus. Remind me again in like 2 hours lol. Entrea, no idea what you're referring to. Screenshots? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) WTFHAXX? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :That's dependant on the skin. Monobook just has the red text to show changes --- -- (s)talkpage 22:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just switched over to monoco to try and see what you're talking about and I can't find anything that looks like that when reviewing page histories in various ways. Can you give me the exact URL of the page when you look at that? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it's right there in the image, but any revisions will do it for me. And Viper, Monaco uses the normal red text changes. For everyone but me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I switched to check, and indeed, Monaco also has the red texts O_o That's odd... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Its just me, and just today. Hopefully it will go away on its own. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ha ha sucks to be you!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That was two hours.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Stampede in the gorge Simba's down there! 02:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) hello jedirogue update message of the day xD — Nova — ( ) 02:08, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Also, about your concerns at Project_talk:Lyssian_Archives#absolutely_no, about gwen vandalism being removed from history... Administrators can still view individual revisions deleted from the history of a page. =) — Nova — ( ) 23:20, 1 May 2008 (UTC) you know I never thought to ask this, but do Shouts come alphabetically before other skills in Skill Lists, due to the quotation marks? 08:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Um... I think they show up earlier on the list in ingame lists. You can do kind of a survey to see how most articles do it and then go by that and add it to the GW:S&F. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okiedoke. :] 08:33, 3 May 2008 (UTC) one final annoying note from me you don't need to update positions in the ages userbox; all you need to update is the ages in the table. This is because everyone will still be the same age in relevant to each other after one year. — Nova — ( ) 13:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Not quite. If I was born in 1986 (which I was) and so was someone else. But their birthday was before we made the box and mine was after, then for most of the year, we're actually the same age. Only for a month or so next year will the month be accurate. It would be better to list people by year of birth than by age. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) "oops. wrong button..." Wow, that was awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Idk I was browsing someone's contribs list and I accidentally clicked the rollback button and there's no confirm dialog or something.. I was like... what did I do??!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:44, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's basically the good thing about rickroll rollback. No confirm stuff, so rving goes much faster. But, more room for mistakes... Evidently --- -- (s)talkpage 08:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Ohaydeer Anything new going on here since I last checked in?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:51, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Gahge#'sgesp and I just spent the whole last 3 hours with my bot recoding all the links to point to gw-jedirogue.. why? D: -- Warw/Wick 22:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Look on the bright side- I won't block your bot for taking unilateral action (again) and acting immediately after posting the bot task (again) until after they're all changed back. 22:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::In technicality, that means that if I dont do it, you won't block me at all.. -- Warw/Wick 22:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's correct, but Jedi might rage on you instead. 22:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What the hell did you do? You made all the links to JediRogue point to GW-JediRogue? You had better not have. And you seriously took more bot actions unilaterally? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Project:Bot tasks its there! You were moved to GW-JediRogue, so I did as I did for everyone else. No-one else had complained.. some people thanked me D: -- Warw/Wick 22:54, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm so mad I'm twitching. Also, it seems like only one of these accounts is a sysop. But that's beside the point. Also, none of that was nessecary. All those links would go back to my userpage by redirect which was harmless until I talked to the wikia guys to figure it out. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:59, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you intend to enact an IP block, or was it meant only for the MayBot account? Just checking, not objecting in either case. 23:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't intend it but its not like it matters. So I blocked her IP. Saves me having to block both her and the bot. She can email me and QQ about it if she wants. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Captain's prerogative. 23:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I was sitting there not knowing about this bot and thinking that I was going to have to have a bot go through and turn all these strange links to GW-JediRogue over to JediRogue. Now I find out that Warwick is doing it without any input? This is exactly why I didn't want her to have a bot. I can't imagine anything more disruptive than changing every single link to a userpage without any notice. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well I opposed it too, but Entropy gave the go-ahead. We can at least make "I-told-you-so" faces at our monitors now. 23:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ditto. —Dr Ishmael 07:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mudkip? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:16, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*eats the mudkip* —Dr Ishmael 15:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) do you want all the links back to JediRogue instead of GW-JediRogue? I think I know how to change all the ones on your userpage back at least (I'd cut the code into word then use replace all, should do it pretty cleanly and would only take a minute) Ezekiel [Talk] 07:33, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :I could run AWB myself to fix the huge mess Warwick made. I wanted everything left alone until I find out what Wikia is doing about merging the accounts. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think this is pretty bullshit. You had every right to block the bot, but had absolutely NO right to block her account as well! -- (T/ 19:40, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::She had been warned multiple times by multiple people - including Felix, PanSola, and myself - about undertaking large-scale editing tasks like that without gaining consensus. I believe this was the third (maybe fourth) time that she started something like this over the past two weeks. Furthermore, Entropy gave her permission to run two specific tasks with her bot - tagging unattributed images and removing non-existent categories - and told her to request permission to do anything else with it. This was the second time she ignored that and started a bot task she was not yet allowed to do. She was warned, she ignored the warnings, she got blocked. Seems completely justified to me. —Dr Ishmael 20:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Ugly Recent Changes So it really isnt that obvious... Anyways, under your Preferences, the RC tab, you can deselect Enhanced RC to get back to the old (and imo, much more useful) RC. Perhaps I just found it obvious cause I went through all tabs when I registered... --- -- (s)talkpage 06:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :oh I Figured it out. btw, i just won halls. q9 celestial hammer. im the coolest—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed and congrats :) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Heya Glad to see that you got your username all straightened out. I have begun taking it upon myself to fix the links from GW-JediRogue to JediRogue. I will do maybe 50-100 a day til I get them all done. I don't think the site likes my mass editing though, because out of nowhere, I got logged out and for like 5 minutes, it kept telling me invalid password, and user doesn't exist. Creepy. -- (T/ 12:50, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't worry about fixing those links manually. It can easily be undertaken by a bot. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Meh Want me to rerun the bot so you get all of your pretty links back? — Warw/Wick 16:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely not!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::I will not be playing, I've all but given up Guild Wars and its Wikis. Thank you though. Matrim 03:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I have my exams atm so i havent got the time to play Guild Wars Or Keep up to date with the wikis --Cookie™(Talk | ) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) by the way You were recommended for the bureaucratic position. Read about it here.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh wow! Should I make a speech? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead RandomTime 20:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I realize this is old news... but it just now clicked for me... Sorry, I should have posted here when nominating you. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 02:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Mafia I can't activate my email, I've been resent the confirmation code and reactivated etc. Then it says everything is working, and when someone tries to send me something, it doesn't work. And everything was working before the wikiamove. So anyway, my email is rdommel013@gmail.com. -- - talk 18:01, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, i see entropy got raged at by hotmail last time she tried to e-mail me, so if useremail doesn't work please let me know and I'll switch my user email to cobalt.wiki@gmail.com, which you can use for role sendage-- - (Talk/ ) 18:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Only Light Kitteh and Progr had email issues; no worries for you, Cobalt ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'll send you your role now, Progr. Did you make sure that you selected the box that says "Enable e-mail from other users" at the bottom of the general preferences page? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I just checked my e-mail and have confirmed role :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I know your secret! :o 00:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I swear I met that person in LA once and whispered her :P --Shadowcrest 01:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I've met that person and its not me. I also met someone named Aether Arbiter once (my real name is Heather Arbiter). And I've run into Jedi Arbiter as well. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:00, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, I haven't gotten a mafia e-mail. 02:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You weren't on the confirm sign up list. The list that I posted on everyone's talk page to sign. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:48, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You posted it while I was banned. 02:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll see what I can do. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Im on it. You know what I'm doing :) — Warw/Wick 15:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) You might like this User:GW-Shadowphoenix/Templates/Bot Block more professional and more noticable when a sysop blocks a bot, as been tested and it works. Thought you might be interested in it for your bots page :) --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 15:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) You Should also get MSN, because not everything that needs to be said can be said in public. (This is not dirty or conniving, just... true.) 06:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I have msn and my info is listed on the admin info page. I'll try to log in more though. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) test test!!JediBot 23:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :its big and fat and it smells like a test!JediBot 00:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Well well well Looks like you said "ur fat" once too much? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Must have been one of my adoring fans!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Random Arena Newbs See Talk:Random_Arenas#Exit_for_Newbies, please. --mendel 08:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) won't be M if they remapped it - who's the one adding useless infomation now? ;-) because if a player remapped his map key he's likely to know about that, and secondly since I write or use Menu/Map Travel, the article is still technically correct. But it's ok. --mendel 22:09, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't say it wasn't correct. But in most places we note that the given key is the default if only to help someone figure out why in the world something isn't working. Most people probably know what map travel is but if its not working, they might come look it up. Also, if a person had changed it and forgot about it, and then they came along reading the article, they might wonder why we listed a key which is, to them, wrong and try to change it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:14, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) promotion As I am leaving the Wiki for good, at least in terms of doing anything administrative, I have chosen to promote you to bureaucrat so that there are still three active ones. I hope you don't mind, and I apologize if you have changed your mind since the "Bureaucrat" page about wanting the position. I merely acted on the fact that you were my next choice if PanSola or Auron refused. Oh yes, and please update the Project:Administrator information page as you see fit. (T/ ) 04:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Congrats btw. 04:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I was wondering when you were going to get around to actually telling me even though I noticed it right away on my RC patrol. My feelings haven't changed and I would be honored to serve as the guardian of GuildWiki, the mighty repository of Guild Wars knowledge. xoxox —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:42, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations, JediBcrat! --mendel 09:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Gratz Jedi. We all love joo mum. --Helllbringer 13:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Congrats :) --Shadowcrest 15:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Grats Jedi. Cress Arvein 15:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on the promotion. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I offer my congratualtions to you :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' ::::::::(Weirding indent)) bah, curse you for logging off gmail. Now I have to post on your talkpage.. Grats. — Warw/Wick 18:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) GZ :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) crat <3. (Btw, that is one of the worst section headers I've ever seen. censorship much?). Also, how is User:JediRogue/Archival coming along? --Shadowcrest 23:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Terrible to be honest. I'm just not quite sure what to do with it. I'm considering either having user talk space being treated the same as regular talk space (which probably won't go over well unless i can convince ppl that it would greatly simplify matters) or having people post edit history links whenever they remove comments or archive (which would be annoying and a bitch to enforce). I might consider something with permanent links which are links to a specific revision to a page as well. I have to play with them more before I'm sure. In any case, I'm still quite sure that there is a need for the policy. It took me an hour to write out that whole thing in part because I had to work through the edit histories and archives involved. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and please post your thoughts on the censorship policy there. I would rather have a resounding approval on the talk page before I move it from proposed to accepted lol.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Lmao! If you ever log in drunk again I'm going to call you a "beerocrat." 03:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :That is a most excellent idea. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::I can't believe I burst out laughing when I read this! Too bad I don't drink beer. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::She injects it. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally, beer is disgusting :P; I have to be drunk to drink beer lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I like certain beers - mostly medium or red beers, some darker ones, that actually have some flavor to them. The standard Bud/Miller/Coors/etc. "American lagers" are indeed disgusting. Other than beer, my drink of choice is sake. —Dr Ishmael 04:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://www.eatchilis.com/images/TropicalSunriseRita.gif is more my kinda drink :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't drink at all. By the way, the phrase "Personally, beer is disgusting" is grammatically humorous. 04:32, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::BLASPHMEY! --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I know a few people who have tried Absinthe. That stuff really hammers hone what "drink" ought to be. American liquors are like making love in a canoe - fucking close to water. :\ Not that I'd know anything about it personally though... (T/ ) 04:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oooooh, Hemingway’s "Death in the Afternoon" cocktail sounds yummy. —Dr Ishmael 04:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Of course Entropy >.>... I have heard about Absinthe, never tried it however --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::G'day Bruce. 05:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Apple Cider (hessian "Äppelwoi") ftw! --mendel 10:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh yeah, how could I forget cider? Been a while since I've had any, though... *makes plans for a liquor store run tonight* —Dr Ishmael 15:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm a vodka gal myself. I never drink beer because its nasty. When I started drinking, I drank the tastier beer alternatives like Smirnoff ices. I still enjoy them when I feel like drinking from a bottle or with my younger friends. But I learned to drink like my parents, a cocktail or two with a meal. I've never been properly drunk, because I always stop at that perfect buzzed state. I drink mostly vodka with OJ or pineapple juice and try to sneak some peach schnapps in there. I usually try to get Absolut Peach with pineapple juice lately even though its quite sweet. A friend of mine brought some absinthe back from mexico a couple years ago but that was before I started to drink (I didn't really drink until I turned 21) so I never tried it. I'll try to log in "drunk" soon if I remember for you guys lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::"Hey Heather want to go to my friend's place? He's got plenty more beer and shit!" "Nah I've got to post on a wiki about guild wars, sorry guys." Would be epic. -Auron 17:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Hey guys, I tried some absinthe tonight (not truly authentic, no wormwood (stupid US import laws)) but still... that shit is STRONG! 2oz of that (louched with a sugar cube), a whiskey&coke, and 2oz of ouzo (also louched) later... wow. I'm drunk. My wife is worse - she's waving around a voice recorder, recording all the silly things she's saying (interspersed with my (hopefully) more reserved comments). Yeah. And she's role-playing a drunken character (who was drunk before she got drunk... wait.. the character was drunk before my wife got dunk, that's it). Um... I'll stop now. >.> —Dr Ishmael 05:08, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Wif'es comments: "Heh-heh, booooooze..." —Dr Ishmael 05:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Love when the sysops get wasted! BEEROCRAT APPROVES!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Absinthe is really cool. It tastes like licorice (which, according to wikipedia:Licorice, tastes like star anise and fennel, two of the main ingredients in absinthe), and it has a pleasantly numbing effect on the tongue/throat after a while. Taken straight it is EXTREMELY strong (110 proof in the variety we got), but louched it's quite mild. I wonder if there's any way we can get some really authentic absinthe here in teh states... —Dr Ishmael 06:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Use of Email No, I didn't email you to get your address; you could have answered me on my talk page (or on irc) anyway. I did it because I feel a spelling correction doesn't merit a wiki edit. I've done it in summaries before but I didn't have anything to post at the time (noticed that after my congrats post, IIRC). And I hope I've never corrected spelling on a talk page. :-P --mendel 10:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) failed Rfa Auron's argument reverting Entropy was that the RfA wasn't failed. GW:RFA doesn'tlist criteria for failure, so it depends on what standard applies: * going by community consensus, the RfA is clearly failed * there seems to not be bureaucrat consensus Right now the RfA is in Limbo because it is not listed as active on GW:RFA, either, so I agree that technically, Auron hasn't revived it. Why is it that you remove the ban template instead of discussing the issue, like the template suggests? --mendel 08:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Because its not a bannable offense. Entropy isn't a bcrat anymore and technically shouldn't have removed the rfa anyway. I didn't feel there was a need for discussion. If you want to discuss it further, I'll be on IRC in a little bit. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Entropy is still a bcrat. Says so, she is not an "active" bcrat; just because she is not active does not mean that she is no longer a bcrat. That asumption goes against GW:ADMIN, until she actually resigns her powers and requests that they be removed by wikia, she is still a bcrat. --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:51, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Her userpage basically says "I will no longer be contributing here as a bureaucrat, an administrator, or a sysop" (although she added in a little addendum after the fact). She has the power, but she relinquished it without a technical resignation. Nevertheless, any other bureaucrat can "override" another's actions, so there was nothing wrong with Auron going against Entropy; and that's certainly not a bannable offense, as JediRogue says. --R Phalange 18:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::"*Addendum - However, if there just happens to be something which needs a bureaucrat/admin/sysop to do it, and no one else seems to be around, this doesn't mean I will sit idly by and do nothing. But since I will not be here on a regular basis or even an irregular basis, this is a rare exception." re-read her userpage ;o). She didnt completely quit --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I just noticed that earlier. So I'll retract my statement about Entropy removing it. It has nothing. That doesn't change the fact that Auron can restore it. Especially if Entropy isn't aware of the ongoing debate about the subject while the other bcrats are. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I already mentioned that, and I also mentioned that it was added after she failed it. But it's a moot point. --R Phalange 19:41, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::What ongoing debate? I see no ongoing debate. There isn't even a single "support" on that page. There would be no debate if Auron hadn't reverted Entropy, which is why I called that "trolling" as ban reason. --mendel 19:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just because it's not on the wiki doesn't mean there's no debate. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I apologize that I'm not here 24/7 anymore, otherwise I would have been able to head off this ridiculous and unnecessary drama...but you're right, I should not have taken down that RfA. Not because of some technical reasons related to me being officially resigned, etc., but because like all the other users who posted on the page I was uninformed and went with the easy solution. I should have at least asked you/Auron/Pan if they had any idea what this was about, rather than going against AGF and assuming it was a joke nomination (as I did). Now that I have caught up on the "debate" I have reevaluated, so ignore anyhing I said on the page itself previously... Two points I'd also like to make. *(1) I have not and never will relinquish my powers, either as a sysop or as a bureaucrat. Even though I am hardly ever here and won't be either in the future, I retain full rights to use my powers when I return, as I see fit. My userpage basically says, "I won't be doing this as a job anymore, so don't come to me for help". As the current situation demonstrates, this may not always be a great idea on my part, but I hope to avoid such stupid mistakes in the future. *(2) This to Mendel and such: Reverting my actions is hardly trolling, and there is nothing in any policies which says that a closed RfA must stay that way. That ban tag was totally unwarranted. I say that even knowing how it must have felt - "omg power creep!" But really, even if you dislike or don't trust Auron (I level no accusations, merely saying), you can't think of him to be such a stupid idiot as to abuse his powers, especially with such a mundane action. If Auron had closed the RfA and I had reverted it, would you try to ban me? Finally to Jedi: I am not quite sure of the exact timeline in which things have occurred, but I get the feeling that you ought to have stepped up and did something as soon as you got the information from Auron (about why he did what he did). Since he is busy IRL and as far as I know you were not. It may have helped things a bit. (T/ ) 07:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :If Auron had closed the RfA and I had reverted it, would you try to ban me? I would have asked you about why you reverted it, and you would have explained it to me. I asked Auron, and all I remember getting out of him was that he was thinking of promoting R.Phalange anyway, and I couldn't even tell if he was serious or not. :I did not accuse Auron of abusing his powers. I accused him for willfully doing something that would cause conflict without giving a reasonable explanation - that is trolling or "wiki disruption". I did that because I wanted to force him to give the reasonable explanation I thought he must have. I did not expect for Auron to be banned, I expected a discussion. Of course JediRogue stepped in, aborted this attempt at discussion, and no explanation was given. In hindsight, I should have chosen another approach. --◄mendel► 16:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, JediRogue. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Redbox.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 18:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Lol you're getting a message from your own bot :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also, that should've been a black box, not a red one. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Teh bawts r takin ovar Gwiki! --Macros 20:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) u=incognito A better response to when you asked how I recognized you would have been that I'd recognize beerocrat anywhere :o --Shadowcrest 04:03, 19 June 2008 (UTC) R.Phalange's sysoption Hello there, sorry to harass you but I'm not happy with Auron's sysoption of R.Phalange. There has been quite a discussion on Auron's talk page and I believe both of us have made our positions clear. Although I appreciate the straightforward way in which Auron has responded to me I nevertheless feel that the correct process hasn't been followed and that the community's wishes has been ignored. I also harbour some serious reservations on Auron's suitability as a bureaucrat. If you feel that due to the fairly serious nature of the matter and given our respective positions, that this should go to our Project:Requests for arbitration then I'm happy for that to happen. Either way I'd like your opinion on the matter as a bureaucrat. It does pain me a little to post this, back way back when I used to play the game regularly, I used to guest Auron a bit, he's not a bad guy. But that has no bearing in this matter, basically I don't see how someone with such low regard for the both the policies he's supposed to be enforcing and community's input can possibly know what's best for them and can furthermore make a good bureaucrat. FYI, I've posted an identical message on PanSola's talk page. --Xasxas256 11:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Just a note Check my talk page and it will explain why I will probably be away from Mafia for 5 weeks starting this thursday. Just giving advance notice with the *slight* hope that I won't be kicked. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 14:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Read.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:38, 27 June 2008 (UTC) you need More redirects from User:Jedirogue if possible. --Shadowcrest 23:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :why?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Because I'm too lazy to type the capital R when I'm searching your userpage. Searching for "user:jedirogue" doesn't come up with you. --Shadowcrest 00:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) spam Incidentally, what is your stance on talk page spam? You touched on it in your "RP affair" page, though as far as I know you haven't commented in other sections about it- a few are User_talk:PanSola#Talk_Page_Spam, and User_talk:Maui/archive17#First_actual_section (you made a brief comment here, but it doesn't really clarify your position on the issue). --Shadowcrest 02:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I lied to you ... It looks like using transclusion in MediaWiki:monaco.css won't work--you'll need to copy all of the content directly in to the page. Sorry! :( --KyleH (talk) 17:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'll do that. As for making it the "default" should I be setting the admin choice to "default" or "custom" in my preferences and am i doing anything to um MediaWiki:default or other stuff to indicate the default skin choice site wide?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::In the admin skin settings, "Default" leaves the skin as is (no changes). You'll need to set it to Custom. That's the only place that you'll need to make the change (MediaWiki:AdminSkin used to be used, but that is depreciated). --KyleH (talk) 17:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. I don't see a setting to go back to monobook on that list. Default seems.... to do i dont know what. I found some bug with the modded monaco (not sure if I copied it wrong or its a legit issue with the anon view cause we hadn't viewed that skin from an anon perspective) but I want to figure it out before the skin for the whole site is changed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you're right ... Default goes back to Monobook for GW. You can view the site in the custom Monaco version for Anon users by appending ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom&showads=1 to any URL ... that way you can edit MediaWiki:monaco.css and see the actual changes as they will appear rather rather than relying on using your own monaco.css. --KyleH (talk) 18:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I haven't found the bug yet. I think it might have to do with the "&action=raw&templates=expand&usemsgcache=yes&ctype=text/css&smaxage=18000" that was being used to import it. I don't exactly know what all that means but once I deleted my custom /monoco.css with that I could see the bugs. Also, I selected "default" from teh drop down and it looks like it puts the skin back to monaco. How does one go back to monobook? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::With the skin setting on Default, I see the site in Monobook when I have no cookies set, so everything should be good there. I'll poke around and see if I can figure out what is causing the bug (I see it) --KyleH (talk) 18:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I found the bug. One of the subpages wasn't substituted in because it was transcluded on another subpage instead of the main page. I corrected it and I believe that everything should be set and the default view should now be the customized monaco. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) inane chatter Hey Jedi, I was just in your home state. Not Long Island itself, no, but we were in Albany/Troy/Warrensburg (upstate stuff). New York is no California (is that a sneer or a compliment? I can't tell) but it is still a very nice place, I think. Although it won't be so later, I find it to be surprisingly "green" for an urbanish area...this time of year in inland Cali, the hills are mostly all golden-brown since it rarely rains. And even coastal you don't get those nice and dense forests. Yeah, I think I could get used to it. Especially since I enjoy rain and snow. Everyone says, "You say that now, but..." Meh. I also just read on your userpage that you have a BS in CSCI, particularly Game Design concentration? That's interesting, since I will be taking a dual-major in CSCI, I am going to a college in New York, and actually that is the concentration I was looking into during college searches. :) I only changed my mind at the last instant because the game industry's future is looking pretty dubious right now, despite what all the visionaries and psychologists say about it being the medium of tomorrow, etc. So I picked "Electronic Media, Arts and Communication" instead. In any case I figured that my Wikiskills would see more use there, hehe. Random Wiki-related thing thrown in so as not to make this a totally useless post: What's the rough timetable for actually implementing stuff from Project:Suggestions? Imho it seems to be a one-sided effort at the moment. (T/ ) 10:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Lol many people who haven't been to NY associate the whole state with the city. The rest of the state though is rather large and no more urban or rural than any other. In fact, when I was driving up to Rochester to see the school (going to grad school at RIT) I turned to my mother and asked, "there is a city up there right? It's not going to be like in the middle of farmland?" The area where I live is anything but urban: I live in the heart of white suburbia. :Have you picked out a school yet? Where are you headed? :As for the suggestions, I was just considering them yesterday. I'm somewhat disappointed we have not gotten more feedback on them. When it comes to carrying them out, there are a couple I definitely want to do because the list of cons is short and inconsequential (weapon gallery) and there are other suggestions that are more controversial (anything with prices). I am going to speak to some people about how to implement some things and then go from there. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, just like many people associate "Californian" with "San Francisco" or "Berkeley"...I understand completely. :\ ::I'm heading for Rennselaer Polytechnic Institute. It's in Troy, which is upstate. The interesting thing is that even though there will be only ~30% women; I will be in school with a lot more Asians than ever before. Or even in the whole community, for that matter. It's strange. You could count the Asians on two hands at my high school... ::TBH Jedi, I think that (1) not a great number of the normal users (those that aren't "us" active everyday folks) really care that much; (2) the message is NOT hugely attention-drawing in any case; and (3) the biggest issue that people want to get fixed is all Wikia-related stuff that makes the wiki basics hard to use/broken. And no contest etc. is going to make that feel much better. Playing with a broken toy is no fun, no matter how many upgrades you give it... (T/ ) 06:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::How's the site notice now? Been meaning to make it more noticable for a while now. I actually like the new skin and barely notice any additional ads. I am having a problem with load time however but my main issues are cleaning up and searching for missing content. Pages that were never updated when GWEN came out because the users who worked actively on those sections are no longer here. I keep finding stuff that's missing content that should have been updated a year or more ago but I don't have the time to hunt down and sort through all the info to update it myself. In any case, I tell all my friends and guildies who play guild wars with me to come and check out the suggestions and give me input. I say, you have a good idea I can make it happen. :::I went to a high school in the heart of white suburbia. At Stony, I was surrounded by asians and indians. I was usually the only white girl in my groups of friends. I didn't mind and it was nice finally being exposed to some culture tho. <3 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It is actually less noticeable now, because it looks like an ad and will thus be ignored. 08:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I have to concur with Felix; I actually thought I had accidentally "Dismissed" it for awhile. :\ We could pull a BLINK but that is totally obnoxious. (T/ ) 08:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Huh, Rennselaer was actually one of my first choices for college earlier this year, but I decided to go to Drexel in Philadelphia instead. And I agree with Felix and Entropy about the sit enotice, try again :). Cress Arvein 17:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Instead of huge text and a dashed border, just give it a bright background and a solid border, like the "You have new messages" alert. —Dr Ishmael 17:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Urrrr Shouldn't it be alphabetical? 23:25, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :We had mentioned it on the talk page of the disambig policy thing. Also, its definitely better to list more common uses first because you want ppl to know what something means not show them everything it could mean. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::What she said. Besides, that's how Wikipedia does it, although we're obviously not following their lead in everything (for instance, I'm throwing blue links all over the place, even though WP says not to). —Dr Ishmael 23:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) HI MELINA Grrrrrr... getting me into wiki.... grrrrr... ur lucky im doing this for u =P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Aramail ( ) }. rank Are you sure?... It seems odd that that someone gives away a bone dragon and reports the person they give it to for verbal abuse, and the recipient gets a ban (thus indicating they don't check or something similar), but they have enough time to go through reports of ranking and deduct fame?.. where'd you find this out? --Shadowcrest 05:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : I wrote something on Talk:Rank#rank_deduction_for_rank_spamming? along the same lines. --◄mendel► 06:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) NOEDITSECTION on armor galleries You might want to comment on Template talk:Common armor art gallery - and then again, you might not. ;) --◄mendel► 05:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) " EMOTE CONFIRMED)" eh? pixplix? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 09:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :I have pix. I'm trying to get a CLEAN pic for page. I was on vent with them when he got it. was epic. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 09:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::First ever to have r15, so yeah, I bet it was <3 Pic on Talk:Hero (Title) is something, but so far away.. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) r15 thing http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/2945/gw493ey0.jpg where are u in there lol--Relyk 03:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of which, your guild leader appears to be a local spammer. 04:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :: . Felix: ? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 11:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) that screencap rocks I mean this - it looks grand! --◄mendel► 06:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) missing PvP terminology article Bar compression. Could you make it, you have made many of the other PvP-thing articles :) (T/ ) 21:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::I have never heard that term before. It is possible it is neither an American term nor an HA term. Let me ask around. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] :::Bar compression is the act of bringing one skill to fill the purpose of multiple skills. For instance, taking Crippling Slash instead of Hamstring and Sever Artery; or when Lightning Orb had cracked armor in PvP, players would compress their bars by taking it alone instead of with Shell Shock. 04:29, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hear it more often in PvE, I think. — Powersurge360 04:32, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I heard Auron using it so I figured it was typical PvP language. Guess I have more to learn still... (T/ ) 04:38, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a general term. Anytime you need can compress two skills into one it's a great boon. — Powersurge360 04:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::PvE doesn't really need bar compression that much :P You can also compress your bar with professions: A Rit healer can be replaced by a N/Rt in some places (HA, PvE), saving slots by not needing as much Energy Management (SoLS is generally enough). --- -- (s)talkpage 14:58, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Userpage question Hi. I'm just recently coming back to the GW scene and I want to update my page, and I saw yours via the main page actually (I don't think deleteing the main page would be a good idea XD) and I'm wondering if I could gank your code for the tabs, if thats okay? :) I already have my own idea for all my character pages, etc. I just saw this and thought it was an awesome and very neat idea of categorizing my characters. Thanks for your time! -- Nalee Everborn 20:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :JediRogue is AFK because she's playing WoW. I assume she'll be fine with it, because a couple other people have used (and still are using) her code. --Shadowcrest 21:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not sure how happy she was about it, I'll see if she's on Gtalk to answer the question. RandomTime 21:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Look at the very bottom of the page: CC BY-NC-SA means that you can use anything on this wiki anywhere else on it if you state where you found it. --◄mendel► 21:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm willing to wait. I know her userpage says to ask, so I won't start until I get the OK. :) -- Nalee Everborn 22:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, WoW ate another one? How could this happen? (And why is it only happening to girls?) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Because boys are better at two-timing? --◄mendel► 00:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oooo. -- Nalee Everborn 01:29, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, feel free to steal some of my code. My usual request is just to mention where you got from it somewhere. And for the record, because WoWWiki and GWiki are both Wikia, I know when messages are posted on my talk page lol. (for the record, GWiki, vastly superior to WoWWiki in quality and content). XD —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::: (And because Guild Wars is better? Ohh, I'm a shameless GW fangirl. ;) ) Okay. Thank you very much, Jedi Rogue! I will be sure to credit you! :) -- Nalee Everborn 04:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) May I do the same? I've always admired your layout, but really I was thinking I'd just use the tabs and make up my own layouts to put on them. The only trouble is that I have more or less zero knowledge of wikicode (as in, I just learned how to do a skill bar today)... so I don't know how to separate the tabs from the rest of the stuff. Anyhow, figured I'd ask first. Qing Guang 07:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) piece of ur page code? hi there, can i get the code you used for the tabs and the u-boxes? ill be sure to credit ya =D --Elemental Rain X 12:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing! In general, people don't need to really ask my permission. My guidelines are just don't copy it exactly (don't want every page to look like mine!) and put some credit on it. Otherwise, feel free to borrow whatever. XD —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ping Since you aren't really here anymore but I think you'd enjoy it, you have been pinged. Look at User:Entropy/Wintersday :) . --Shadowcrest 05:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Tabs I have borrowed your tabs and am currently mucking around with them in my sandbox until I get them to where I feel they're ready to go on my page. Just letting you know. (btw, is there someplace where all the codes for the colors are listed?) Qing Guang 23:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :See . --◄mendel► 02:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Gracias. Qing Guang 02:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Search box highlighting Heya, just wondering what was the motivation for removing the highlighting around the search box. I am inclined to add it back so as to make the Search function more noticable (since it's in a different relative position compared to Monobook). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :It looks worse both with the white and teh reflected_shadow.png than it does now. --◄mendel► 23:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday! Hope you have/had a good one. :) (T/ ) 05:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday! :D Lord Belar 06:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Now is time for all good men to toast your birthday! Cheers! --◄mendel► 09:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hippy Burthday! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm on April fool's day. Nice :D Wel Cheers and have a nice day -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy beerthday 21:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Happy birthday, JediRogue! Cress Arvein 21:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Halls advertising Wanna give it a shot? Something like Guildwiki Dot Org. 20:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Roll Call Could you please have a look at GW:AI and check whether your "preferred duties" and activity level correctly reflect your projected level of engagement at this site? Thank you! --◄mendel► 23:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can move me down to inactive for now. I only show up when I'm playing Guild Wars lol. But as you can see, I see instantly when I get messages. XD. :BTW, this color scheme looks like Memory Alpha now, the Star Trek wiki. It also looks like it didn't fully load because the background on the HIMYM wiki is gray and the pages look like this before it fully loads and the white background appears. Its weirding me out. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks for the speedy reply. I edited GW:AI accordingly. You are experiencing Wikia's "Carbon" theme that comes with ThemeDesigner. Speaking of which, maybe somebody should set the background color on HIMYM wiki to white? Or edit the background image? --◄mendel► 23:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Custom theme imo. I would imagine the changed link color would make a lot of templates here look bad, but I haven't checked. Just going on the eyesore that is my archive box. The HIMYM wiki: (http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com). I am going to see if I can or find someone who can do a better background. Some old admin who works for the content team (i think) uploaded that in the dawn of oasis. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually I already changed all Templates/Notices to make use of a different box style, using class="stdbox"; I'm now moving towards a style that makes boxes look like the sidebar widgets, with class="WikiaArticleCategories". See MediaWiki:wikia.css for tweaks to both of these classes; the latter class means that wikitext can be copied across Wikia, and the look of the box will adapt to the theme, even without tweaks in wikia.css (all that is tweaked are some margins and padding). I already applied this to your archive box, have a look! Most infoboxes still need changing, but I'm thinking about adapting their layout to Oasis anyway. --◄mendel► 20:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC)